This invention relates to patient restraint devices, and particularly to vest-type restraint devices directed toward invalid patients, who need and can be afforded varying amounts of freedom of movement.
It is well known to provide vest-type restraint devices to restrain patients who are likely to fall out of bed and cause harm to themselves thereby. Examples of such restraint devices are disclosed in numerous patents, such as Storey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,530, and Hubbard, et al, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,230. As can be seen from FIGS. 4, 6 and 7 of the Storey patent, however, one problem which has existed with some of these restraints is that bunching of material and straps may occur, which could cause substantial discomfort and even bedsores and other ailments in chronically bedridden patients. The Hubbard, et al, patent may be an attempt to solve the bunching problem by use of a vest that is in two parts. However, this two-piece construction adds a level of expense and complexity of use that may be unacceptable to certain patients and caretakers. What is needed is a vest-type restraint device that is both easy to use and unlikely to irritate the patient's skin or cause other ailments.
This invention relates to improvements to the apparatus described above and to solutions to the problems raised or not solved thereby.